Intelligent electronic devices (IEDs) according to the International Electrotechnical Commission, IEC, 68150 standard, are e.g. used in the field of power systems. More specifically, IEDs may be used for substation or distribution automation. For example, IEDs may be implemented as protection and control devices (“protection and control IEDs”) within a substation automation system (SAS) context or Remote Terminal Units (RTU) applied to distribution automation.
Conventional IEDs in the area of protection and control usually offer an integrated Human Machine Interface (HMI) comprising a small liquid crystal display which is fully integrated in the hardware and software structure of the IED thus strictly limiting an operational flexibility of the IED and its HMI.
In view of these disadvantages, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system comprising an interface device, particularly with an improved HMI, an intelligent electronic device for substation automation and/or distribution automation and a security server, and a method of operating a system comprising an interface device, an intelligent electronic device for substation automation and/or distribution automation and a security server, which offer an increased degree of operational flexibility and an increased degree of security.